


My Immontral

by manateemuffin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, F/F, F/M, I'll add more characters later probably, M/M, My Immortal - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, this is awful and I apologize in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manateemuffin/pseuds/manateemuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this epic tale, average 17 year old padawan Ahsoka Tano faces the challenges of young love, evil, and the fucking preps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overly Detailed Descriptions and A Very Short Encounter With Lux

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in no way related to the original My Immortal fanfiction or Star Wars: the Clone Wars other than the original plot, characters, and writing style and was created purely for shits and giggles.
> 
> And, incase you haven't read the original and have no idea what this is about, here's a link to the original fanfiction:  
> http://myimmortalrehost.webs.com/chapters122.htm

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Ahsoka Tano and I have long blue montrals with white stripes and blue and white lekku that reach my mid-chest and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Shaak Ti (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Aayla Secura but I wish I was because she’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Togruta but my teeth are straight and white. I have dark orange skin. I’m also a Jedi, and I train at the Jedi temple where I’m in my third year as a padawan (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly dark red. For example today I was wearing a dark red leather dress, a pink Togruta sash, gray tights with diamond cut outs, and brown boots. I was wearing black lipstick, orange foundation, black eyeliner and dark eye shadow. I was walking outside the Jedi Temple. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of Council members stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Ahsoka!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Lux Bonteri!

“What’s up Lux?” I asked.

“Nothing.” he said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I love Ahsoka Tano, but in Season 1, she was a total Mary Sue. She's grown on me and is now one of my favorite characters, but it took some time and a lot of character development before I started liking her. This just started out as me and my sister ranting about Season 1 Ahsoka and then somehow we ended up with this. So this is for you, sis. I hope you're happy, because you've created a monster.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if enough people ask for it, I might continue this.


	2. The Invite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka talk about her relationship with Lux, who asks Ahsoka out on a date. Gasping ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I continuing this.

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. My room had black walls and the curtains over my window were black with red lace on the ends. I got out of my bed and took of my giant My Coruscant Romance t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, an akul tooth necklace, combat boots and black leggings on.  
My friend, Anakin woke up then and grinned at me. He flipped his long shoulder-length sandy blonde hair with brown highlights and opened his sky-blue eyes. He put on his black leather tabards and black tunics and brown leather boots with buckles on the tops. We put on our makeup (black lipstick and black eyeliner.)

“Oh my kriffing Force, I saw you talking to Lux Bonteri yesterday!” he said excitedly.

“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.

“Do you like Lux?” he asked as we went out of our quarters and into the mess hall.

“No I so kriffing don’t!” I shouted.

“Yeah right!” he exclaimed. Just then, Lux walked up to me.

“Hi.” he said.

“Hi.” I replied flirtily.

“Guess what.” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Well, the Max Rebo Band is having a concert in the lower levels.” he told me.

“Oh. My. Kriffing. Force!” I screamed. I love them. They are my favorite band, besides MCR.

“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.

I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a bio midterm tomorrow and instead I'm writing this.
> 
> UPDATE: I made a few edits to some things to make even worse jokes later on (trust me, they're awful). And I know that according to comics and legends, the Max Rebo Band wasn't formed until about 21 years after this story takes place, but I'm just going to ignore that so I can pretend I'm funny.


	3. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Lux go to the Max Rebo Band concert, and their relationship begins to blossom into something more.

On the night of the concert I put on gold sandals, a blue off-the-shoulder crop top, an asymmetrical blue skirt, matching gloves, and a gold belt with green jewels. I put a matching gold and green jewelled headdress on my montrals. Then I read some files on a datapad and I listened to some Max Rebo Band while I waited for Lux. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. After that, I was ready to go to the concert.  
I went outside. Lux was waiting there in front of his speeder. He was wearing a Simple Planet t-shirt (they would play at the show too), tight black pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

“Hi Lux!” I said in a depressed voice.

“Hi Ahsoka.” he said back. We walked into his XJ-6 speeder (the license plate said Sith Lord) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to the Max Rebo Band and Simple Planet. We both did death sticks and spice. When we got there, we both hopped out of the speeder. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to the Max Rebo Band.

“Cha tung eema chaychoo  
Raun taneechoo (Eema chaychoo raun)  
Konee nankee chong hoy khan chaycheekum  
Chee ka kooja oo papa cheekanang kee hey (Cheeka nang kee hey).” sang Sy Snootles (AN: I don’t own the lyrics to that song).

“Sy Snootles is so fucking hot.” I said to Lux, pointing to her as she sung, filling the club with her amazing voice.

Suddenly Lux looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

“Hey, it’s ok I don’t like her better than YOU!” I said.

“Really?” asked Lux sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective.

“Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Sy and she’s going out with Ziro the Hutt. I kriffing hate that son of a bantha.” I said disgustedly, thinking of his ugly purple face.

The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Lux. After the concert, we drank some lum and asked Max Rebo and Sy for their autographs and photos with them. We got Max Rebo Band concert tees. Lux and I crawled back into the speeder, but Lux didn’t go back to the Temple, instead he drove the speeder into……………………… the Galactic Senate Building!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes.
> 
> And if the outfit Ahsoka described sounds kinda familiar, it's because it was in the Clone Wars. Here's a link to a picture of it:  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/9a/95/65/9a9565cdabe80c9232fbc190388f50ac.jpg


	4. This Is Not the Intended Purpose of the Galactic Senate Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Lux has planned, and someone unexpectedly interrupts the young lovers' date.

“LUX!” I shouted. “What the kriff do you think you are doing?”

Lux didn’t answer but he stopped the speeder and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

“What the kriffing Sith hells?” I asked angrily.

“Ahsoka?” he asked.

“What?” I snapped.

Lux leaned in extra-close and I looked into his shimmering gray orbs which revealed so much depressing sorrow and deepness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore.

And then…………… suddenly Lux kissed me passionately. Lux climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a desk (he had taken me to his office). He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my orange body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE KRIFF DOING ARE YOU!!”

It was…………………………………………………….Master Yoda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ what am I doing with my life.


	5. Deep Shit, You Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux and Ahsoka are reprimanded by the Council, where Lux makes a shocking confession.

Yoda made Lux and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.

“Ludacris fools, you are!” he shouted angrily.

I started to cry, tears running down my titian face. Lux comforted me. When we went back to the Jedi Temple Yoda took us before the Council, who were all looking very angry.

“They were having sexual intercourse in the Galactic Senate Building!” Mace Windu yelled in a furious voice.

“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Ki-Adi-Mundi.

“How dare you?” demanded Oppo Rancisis.

And then Lux shreked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!”

Everyone was quiet. Yoda and Master Windu still looked mad but Shaak Ti said. “Fine. Very well. You may go to your quarters, Ahsoka. Lux, you may go home.”

Lux and I went out into the hallway while the Council members glared at us.

“Are you okay, Ahsoka?” Lux asked me gently.

“Yeah I guess.” I lied. Then he went towards the front door of the Temple. I went to my quarters and brushed my teeth and changed into a low-cut black tunic with red sashes around the waist and black boots. When I came out….

Lux was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘Lapti Nek’ by the Max Rebo Band. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm procrastinating like crazy, so today you get TWO chapters!


	6. An Em-Barriss-ing Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the introduction of our favorite Mirialan lesbian!
> 
> (My sister made this horrible title. I am eternally grateful for her wisdom.)

The next day I woke up in my quarters. I put on a black cloak that was all ripped around the ends and a matching dress and black high heeled boots. Then I put on eyeliner and lipstick (which were black).

In the mess hall, I ate some breakfast and a glass of blue milk. Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the milk spilled over my dress.

“Son of a bantha!” I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the pale yellow face of a gothic girl with a black head covering with a dark gray pattern on it. She was wearing eyeliner and she was also wearing black lipstick. She had Mirialan markings like freckles across the bridge of her nose and on her cheeks. She had a sexy Coruscanti accent. She looked a lot like Luminara Unduli. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her kind of like an erection only I’m a girl so I didn’t get one you sicko.

“I’m so sorry.” she said in a shy voice.

“That’s all right. What’s your name?” I questioned.

“My name’s Barriss Offee, although most people call me Sith Lady,” she grumbled.

“Why?” I exclaimed.

“Because I betrayed the Order,” she giggled.

“Well, I think the Dark Side is really cool and gothic.” I confessed.

“Really?” she whimpered.

“Yeah.” I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Lux came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I rarely update this fic! Trying to figure out how to make it as close to the original as possible without being horribly offensive is a challenge. But never fear, dedicated readers! More horrible goth Ahsoka will be here soon!


End file.
